


Brothers' Advice

by focusonspn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bromance, First Dates, Gen, Young Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 05:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19968697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/focusonspn/pseuds/focusonspn
Summary: Sam has his first date and Dean offers him some advice.





	Brothers' Advice

**Author's Note:**

> This fills my ‘Free Space’ square for @spnfluffbingo2019. A huge thank you to @girl-with-a-fandom-fettish (on Tumblr) for being an amazing beta and make from this a decent piece.

The only noise disturbing the motel room tranquility was the slight murmur going out the TV speakers, some random content playing on it due to a bored Dean and miserable programming. The twenty-year-old hunter permitted himself to let out a relieved sigh when his little brother finally got out of the bathroom, where he spent a full (and useless, according to Dean’s point of view) hour getting ready.

“It was about time, Sammy. That chick won’t wait forever for you to fix your hair,” Dean joked without looking at his brother as he turned off the TV.

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother’s statement. “How do I look?” He chose to ask instead of saying another comment.

Turning his head to look at his little brother, Dean couldn’t help but laugh at the sight of Sam. "Well, Sammy! Are you going on a date or to have your school picture taken?”

“What? Why do you say that? My clothes are too formal?” Sam asked a little anxious, not caring about the fact that his brother was laughing at him.

“No, your clothes are fine,” Dean assured, still between snickers as he approached the sixteen-year-old. “It’s just your hair, it’s too well-combed.”

The eldest Winchester was right, Sam’s hair was neatly combed with styling gel, making him look ready for a school photo and not for a date. But no one blamed Sam, after all, this one was going to be his first date ever. How would he know what to wear on a date, when he had never been on one before? Was it formal? Was it casual? Yes, the date was at the park, but maybe his date wanted him to be in formal clothes or his hair well-combed at least. Those thoughts, and more, went through Sam’s anxious and newbie mind as he got ready for the big moment.

“Here.” Dean stood before his little brother. “Let me fix it,” he said before going to work. With his hands open, the green-eyed Winchester used his fingers as comb bristles and began to break the locks hardened by the styling gel.

“I don’t get it. Girls don’t like well-groomed guys?” Sam wanted to know as his brother worked on fixing his hair.

“Yes, they do, but this thing you did with your hair is way too much,” Dean explained between chortles as he fixed the last hard lock and placed both hands on his little brother’s shoulders. “You have to be yourself, Sammy.”

“Alright, fine. Can we go now?”

“You got it.” Dean released his brother, who flew to grab his coat. “Just one more thing, Sammy.”

“What’s that?” Sam questioned with one of his arms already in his jacket and his gaze focused on his brother.

“Don’t touch my styling gel ever again.” Dean faked seriousness with his forefinger pointing to Sam, who laughed and finished putting his jacket on.

“Whatever. I’ll wait up in the car.” Sam smiled and reached the motel door.

“Hold on, Sammy,” Dean called again, making Sam stop with half of his body outside the motel. “Do you have the mints I gave you?”

“Mmm,” Sam palmed his pants’ pockets in search of them. “No, I don’t have ‘em. But they say people don’t kiss on first dates though.”

“One last piece of advice, Sammy, always be ready for anything.” Dean winked and then threw him the mints he saw on his little brother’s nightstand. Sam caught and saved them before thanking his brother and disappearing outside the room, probably to the Impala.

“Kids,” the eldest Winchester laughed to himself. “They grow up so fast,” he murmured before grabbing his car keys and going to join his brother.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
